Kyūketsuki no owari
by oniichanku
Summary: ada 27 leluhur vampire yang berdiri diatas dunia ini, masing - masing melambangkan dosa - dosa para manusia dan serta membawa terompet sangkakala di tangannya. akankah manusia mampu melawan mereka hanya dengan bersenjatakan sihir dan beberapa benda yang menjadi kelemahan para vampire.


**chap 1**

 **Kyūketsuki no owari**

•

 **naruto © masashi kishimoto**

 **highscool dxd © ichie bumi**

 **genre : fantasy, romance, romance, action,vampire, semi humor, mistery(mungkin), superpower,**

 **warning : typo, miss typo, femnaru, genderbender,** **alternative universe, etc**

 **pair : ?**

 **sumary :**

 **ada 27 leluhur vampire yang berdiri diatas dunia ini, masing - masing melambangkan dosa - dosa para manusia dan serta membawa terompet sangkakala di tangannya.**

 **akankah manusia mampu melawan mereka hanya dengan bersenjatakan sihir dan beberapa benda yang menjadi kelemahan para vampire.**

 **..**

 **(* autor note : sebelumnya fic ini terhapus gegara pas diupload banyak huruf dan kata yang hilang dan ngetypo sendiri, mungkin eror.)**

 **dont like ' dont read**

* * *

 **prologue.**

biarkan kami ceritakan sebuah kisah, kisah yang menembus dinding kenyataan dan dinding fantasy..

disuatu hari, hari dimana semuanya terlahir diatas Gaia ini.

(*Gaia nama lain dari bumi)

cahaya bintang bersinar lebih terang dari sebelumnya dan memgakibatkan bulan berubah menjadi merah darah.

disamping itu dunia tengah mengalami sebuah perang besar, perang antar manusia dengan manusia lainnya yang hanya didasari oleh ideologi 'mencapai kedamaian'.

miris bukan? tujuan mereka ingin mencapai kedamaiam, namun merekalah yang menciptakan banyak kerusakan dibumi dan menciptakan teror ketakutan untuk sesama manusia lain.

seolah - olah sebuah penyakit yang menggerogoti bumi.

pada hari itu dibawah sinar merah darah dari sang rembulan teriakan - teriakan yang amat menyakitkan terdengar mengiris telinga, suara dari wanita - wanita perawan yang dilecehkan hingga suara tangisan anak - anak yang hendak dipenggal, beginilah yang tengah terjadi pada gaia.

tawa seorang eksekutor terdengar memantul dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain, membuat malam ini semakin meneckaram.

pada hari itu Gaia tengah berduka, karena banyak jiwa yang harus meninggalkannya untuk menuju keatas singgasana sesungguhnya, ia menangis namun tidak mengeluarkan air mata, ia tersedu - sedu tanpa suara.

hingga akhirnya Rembulan merah mendengar tangisannya kemudian bertanya.

" **ada apa gerangan wahai ibu para mahluk, kenapa kau menangis.** "

namun Gaia masih terdiam dan menangisi.

sang Rembulan yang tega mendenar tangisan sang gaia pun bertanya lagi

" **ada apa gerangan sampai membuatmu sang ibu para mahluk menangis.** "

sang Gaia masi berdiam diri tak mau menjawabnya, namun teriakan dari jiwa - jiwa terdengar memenuhi lelangitan.

" **manusia ya.** "

Rembulan pun sadar apa yang telah terjadi pada Gaia, kemudian sinar merah darah miliknya memudar dan berubah menjadi setitik gumpalan merah yang besar.

" **bagi mereka siapa saja yang membuatmu menangis, baik itu manusia maupun dewa sekalipum maka dia akan mendapatkan murka dari alam.** "

ucap Rembulan yang membuat sekitar alam digaia menjadi bergetar hebat.

lelangitan menggelap, cahaya - cahaya bintang - bintang meredup, begitu juga dengan bulan yang cahayanya ikut meredup.

bintang - bintang kecil berjatuhan dari langit menjatuhi gaia dengan percikan cahaya yang menerangi kegelapan malam.

Gaia bernafas...

dan disaat yang sama tanah, bebatuan, air, tumbuhan mengeluarkan gelembung cahaya kekuningan yang mememuhi seluruh dunia ini.

bagaikan kemerlip bintang di sebuah lautan galaxi yang besar.

manusia takjub, tapi tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah hukuman dari alam, mereka terlena...

Rembulan kemudian menjatuhkan gumpalan merah tersebut kearah gaia dan memciptakan sebuah bencana yang amat besar bagi umat manusia, namun alih - alih menhancurkan area sekitar, bencana tersebut hanya terjadi pada manusia dan semakinn menyebar luas tiap harinya.

hingga di sebuah pegunungan suci muncul cahaya dari bumi, cahaya kuning keemasan yang begitu terang sampai memenuhi searea gunug tersebut.

cahaya sedikit demi sedikit meredup dan hanya menyisakan seorang gadis anggun yang berdiri sendiri diatas gunung.

gadis itu begitu menawan dan indah dengan surai kuning mentari dan mata merah crimson, kulitnya yang seputih salju tertutupi dengan gaun putih yang seindah seperti kesucian dari wanita - wanita perawan.

dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di wajah mulusnya, ia melebarkan kedua lengannya dan menutup mata crimson miliknya.

" **wahai ibuku, kembalilah hidup bahagia** **seperti halnya kau baru terlahir di alam ini.** "

ucapnya menggema keseluruh penjuru dunia.

" **sebagai putrimu yang terlahir secara langsung dari kesedihanmu, tak akan kubiarkan siapapun yang membuatmu menangis hidup dengan damai, bahkan hal itu untuk para dewa.** " kecamnya

•

•

•

seperti hari - hari sebelumnya di akademi kuoh highschool.

' langit masih sangat cerah, dan pada waktu seperti ini seharusnya di isi dengan hal menyenangkan diluar sana. '

begituah pikir seorang gadis bersurai pirang, yang merupakan salah seorang murid dari akademi kuoh.

dengan wajah masam ia memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan, lebih tepatnya kearah guru yang tengah menerangkan mata pelajarannya.

gadis itu adalah namikaze naruto, seorang siswi spesial diantara yang lainnya, karena ia merupakan satu - satunya putri dari keluarga besar ' namikaze ', ia juga merupakan salah satu kandidat terbaik sebagai penerus kepala keluarganya.

namun bukan karena hal itu saja yang membuatnya menjadi seorang siswi yang spesial, paras cantik yang di berkahi dari ibunya dan surai pirang dari ayahnya pun membuatnya semakin spesial, bisa dibilang ia adalah wujud sebenarnya dari seorang putri.

namun sekarang semua aspek tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang, sekarang malah ia terlihat jauh dari kata seorang ' putri ', dan lagi dengan ekpresi wajah seperti sekarang mungkin tidak akan ada yang mau mendekatinya.

namun naruto senang, karena dengan seperti ini mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya dan dengan cara seperti inilah ia mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan sejati.

sampai ketika.

 **pluk**

gumpalan kertas mengenai kepalanya, dan tentu saja hal ini sangat mengganggunya, dengan wajah yang di penuhi kekesalan, ia menengokan kebalakang tempat dimana kertas itu berasal.

" cih , kau lagi issei "

dihadapannya kini telah duduk seorang pria bersurai coklat.

orang yang dipanggil issei hanya cengengesan ketika diantara mereka bertukar pandang.

" anu...naruchan, bisakah kupinjam bukumu? "

dengan grogi issei mencoba menyususun sedikit demi sedikit perkataan yang ingin ia utarakan.

lagi - lagi naruto harus memasang wajah masang, kemudian lengannya ia angkat keatas dan menepukannya dengan keras di kepala issei.

" sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan chan baka "

" itai... "

gerutu issei kesakitan.

" mana kutahu, tapi kan normal jika seorang wanita di panggil dengan kata di belakangnya ' chan '. "

tukas issei mencoba membela haknya, hal ini tentu saja semakin membuat dirinya semakin menjengkelkan bagi gadis didepannya.

" sekali lagi jika kau memanggil dengan kata itu, akan ku bunuh kau. "

dengusnya dengan kesal, ia lalu membalikan tubuhnya kedepan seperti posisi sebelumnya.

" yah... "

issei menundukan wajahnya dengan ekspresi menyesal

" maaf ya. "

sambungnya setelah mengatakan hal itu ia tidak mengeluarkan sedikit katapun

naruto masih tidak mau menengok, sebenarnya ia tidak benar - benar marah akan hal itu, namun karena sifat dari temannya ini yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, membuat dirinya menganggap teman prianya ini hanyalah pengganggu kehidupannya sebagai anak sma.

di tambah lagi, sekarang adalah mata pelajaran yang paling membosankan bagi dirinya yaitu ' fisika', hal ini justru membuat dirinya semakin muak.

' ingin sekali aku bisa pergi dari sini, tapi bagaimana caranya? '

pikirnya sambil memegangi dagunya.

sambil menatap jarum jam yang masih menunjukkan angka 3 sore kejenuhan saja yang memenuhi pikiran, hingga membuatnya menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja miliknya.

pikirannya kali ini di penuhi dengan beragam cara untuk keluar dari kelas ini lebih dini dari yang lainnya, tak lupa terdapat pula vidio yang menunjukan bagaimana cara melakukannya terputar jelas dipikirannya, namun tak ada satupun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keluar dari sini.

tak ada satupun, dengan terpaksa ia harus menjalani proses pembelajaran sampai 2 jam kemudian.

" huuft.."

" aku benci semua ini. "

•

 **skip time**

tak terasa dua jam telah berlalu dengan begitu cepat, begitulah pikir sebagian dari semua murid di kelas ini, dengan wajah yang gembira mereka membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dan pergi keluar dengan obrolan dan candaan bersama teman - teman mereka.

akan tetapi di balik suasana menyenangkan dari para siswa - siswi dari kelas itu, hanya menyisakan seseorang, seseorang yang memiliki jalan pikir yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto.

ia kini tengah duduk dan menatap langit oranye dari balik jendela kelas, sedangkan di belakang bangkunya terdapat seseorang siswa yang tengah memasukan buku - bukunya kedalaam tas.

sesekali naruto melirik pria itu dengan wajah bosan.

" oi issei cepatlah sedikit, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tempat ini. " ucapnya dengan malas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

" ma.. sebentar lagi. "

issei membalas ucapan itu cengengesan.

" engh... "

naruto mendengus panjang, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

dengan raut kesal, ia menghentakan kakinya dengan keras di setiap langkahnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras dilantai.

issei yang melihat itu lantas berlari dan mengikuti langkah temannya dengan tangan yang ia geraikan kedepan, tuk meraih bahunya.

" oi naruto, jangan bilang kau marah padaku. "

naruto mengabaikan perkataan itu, tanpa sedikitpun menengok kebelakang, walau hanya untuk melihat kondisi issei.

 **kriet...**

ia mendorong pintu geser itu kesamping kanan dengan keras dan tentunya hal ini menimbulkan suara yang terdengar risih ditelinga, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan langsung di hadiahi dengan pemandangan sekolah yang telah sepi.

" ne...naruto, apa malam ini kau ada acara? "

"..."

ia lalu berjalan melalui lorong - lorong kelas dan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut isei.

" oi naruto jawablah, mana sopan santunmu terhadap lawan bicaramu. "

" heh...jika tidak salah aku baru saja mendengar suatu perkataan yang mulia dari orang termesum di sekolahan " balasnya.

"... "

issei tidak bisa berkata - kata lagi saat temen gadis didepannya mengatakan hal tersebut, ia malu sangat malu bahkan jika saja di depannya ada sumur, ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan dirinya kedalamnya.

naruto kemudian berhenti dan di ikuti dengan issei yang berada dibelakangnya.

" lagi pula. "

ia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kebelakang, dan menyordorkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah issei.

" pertanyaan itu seharusnya kau tanyakan pada dirimu. "

raut mata tajam, dan aura ingin membunuh, terasa jelas pada diri naruto, ditambah ia menunjuk - nujuk wajah issei yang membuatnya seketika membeku ditempat.

" eh... "

keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras di wajahnya.

" ayo pul~ "

ucapan naruto terpotong oleh suara gadis manis yang terdengar seperti suara - suara dari gadis moe dalam serial anime yang di penuhi dengan karakter loli.

hal itu tentu saja membuat fantasy liar milik issei terputar dengan jelas di dalam pikirannya.

" anu.."

mendengar itu, naruto langsung membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang, untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memotong perkataanya.

" gomen ne... "

di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis bertubuh pendek dengan tinggi sekitar 150an, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan tinggi badan naruto yang notabanenya siswi terpendek dikelasnya, gadis itu hanya setinggi pundaknya.

surai putih miliknya tertiup angin yang lewat diantara lorong - lorong ini, sedangkan pakaian yang dia kenakan tidak berbeda jauh dengan pakaian yang dikenakan naruto, hanya yang membedakan terdapat sebuah emblem dilengan kanannya.

naruto menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan malas.

" oh...koneko ya, yang dari klub judo itu? "

" ya, saya nama saya toujou koneko, dan saya kesini ada perlu dengan hyodou issei. "

dengan formal koneko menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto dengan sopan, bagaikan seorang pelayan yang tengah berbicara dengan majikannya.

sedangkan naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya, sambil mengepalkan lengan kanannya yang tersembunyi dari belakang seragam kuoh.

" maaf ya karena telah mengganggu perjalanan pulang kalian, ne isseikun cepatlah kau sedang ditunggu oleh buchou. "

koneko lalu menggenggam lengan issei dan menariknya kearah berlawanan dari arah yang tengah tuju, namun sebelum benar - benar menghilang dari kejauhan koneko menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menundukan tubuhnya kearah naruto.

" dengan rasa hormat, senang bertemu denganmu. "

setelah mengatakan hal itu keduanya telah pergi menjauh dan menghilang, naruto hanya bisa menatap kedua tubuh yang berbeda ukuran itu, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang tertelan oleh jarak.

" cih gremory, apa kau tidak puas ya setelah mengambil koneko, kau juga mengambil issei. "

setelah itu naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari tempat yang paling memuakan bagi dirinya.

•

uwu

•

malam hari telah datang, rembulan telah menampakan dirinya dengan sempurna dilangit timur, namun walau begitu sedikit dari sercecah layung masih terlihat di langit yang gelap ini.

hari mulai sepi, tapi naruto masih berjalan pulang sendirian dijalanan gelap nan sunyi, tak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat, tak ada pejalan kaki yang berjalan disini.

sebenarnya ia bisa saja pulang tanpa berjalan kaki, hanya dengan menunggu jemputan dari pelayannya saja yang siap siaga menunggu perintahnya, hanya saja naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, orang yang bertindak begitu manja, sehingga.

jalan kaki atau menaiki bus merupakan pilihan terbaik.

" ah...apaan hari ini, masa tidak ada satupun bus yang lewat disini. "

ucapnya dengan kesal sambil menendang sebuah kaleng minuman.

tubuhnya basah, dibasahi oleh peluh keringat yang keluar dari pori - pori kulitnya, nafasnya tersenggal - senggal dan tenggorokannya tercekat oleh rasa haus.

ia kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya pada sebuah mesin minuman, ia lalu merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil koin dan memasukannya kedalam mesin itu.

 **cteng**

tak butuh waktu yang lama, mesin tersebut mengeluarkan pesanan minumannya, namun ketika lengannya hendak mengambil minumam itu.

" tunggu "

seseorang mencegatnya.

dengan terpaksa naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara.

kini dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang pria muda bersurai biru gelap dengan gaya belah dua.

" apa kau salah satu reinkernasinya. "

sosok itu bertanya pada naruto sambil menggerakan lengan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis didepannya.

" ... "

naruto masi terdiam dan sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh mesin mesin minuman.

" ahahaha, ternyata kau masi bereinkernasi. "

sosok tersebut tertawa, membuat naruto bingung dan bertanya - tanya.

' apa - apaan orang ini. '

tangan dari sosok tersebut masi mencoba menuentuh wajahnya, namun dengan sigap ia langsung menggenggam tangan dari pria itu dan membantingnya ketanah dengan keras.

 **brugkh...**

ta mau kehilangan momen tersebut, kaki kanannya ia angkat keatas dan dijatuhkannya dengan cepat pada selakangan pria itu.

" ugh...kau memang benar - benar reinkernasinya. "

pria itu kesakitan, ia meracau - racau tentang hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh naruto.

dengan tatapan dingin naruto mendudukinya, ia kemudian mencekik leher si pria dengan tangan kanannya.

" jika tidak salah, sekarang sedang musim - musimnya pemerkosaan gadis - gadis dijalanan, apa kau pelakunya."

naruto bertanya dengan nada dingin, aura membunuhnya pun menguar dari tubuhnya. namun sosok tersebut masih bisa tenang, ia malah cengengesan disaat - saat seperti ini.

" apa kau tidak mengingatku elisa, padahal disaat kematianmu aku~"

ucapannya terpotong akibat naruto semakin mengeratkan cekikan, hingga membuatnya kesusahan untuk berbicara.

" jangan ngomong yang aneh - aneh, apalagi pada seseorang yang tak kau kenal. sekarang kembali ketopik kita, apa kau pelaku pemerkosaan gadis - gadis itu. "

"... '

" jawab aku bodoh. "

naruto membentak orang itu sambil menganyunkan pukulannya ke pipi dari pria dibawahnya ini.

sedangkan pria itu terlihat kesusahan berbicara dan hanya mengucapkan kata yang tak mampu ia dengar.

" le le pas kan ak u dulu. "

dengan tersenggal - senggal ia mengucapkannya dan langsung membuat cekikan itu mengendur.

" sekarang jawab. "

" tentu saja bukan aku pelaku pemerkosaan itu, mana mungkin orang yang begitu mencitaimu melakukan hal itu. "

" jangan berbohong kau, kau kira kau bisa mengelak setelah hampir melecehkanku. "

" hehehe, bukannya dulu kita sering melakulan itu kan yuusalka! "

lagi - lagi naruto dibuat kesal olehnya, kemudian pukulan darinya kembali menghantam wajah putih dari pria.

" sebenarnya kau siapa? dan ada urusan apa? " bentaknya.

" aku sakajima saito, rekan yang paling setia menemanimu saat kau masih berada dalam tubuh elisa,ikutlah denganku, karena dalam 10 hari kedepan leluhur ke 4 akan datang kesini. "

setelah hampir melecehkan dirinya, dengan santai saito mengajaknya pergi ntah kemana, dan juga naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedari tadi diucapkan oleh itu.

" jangan bercanda, kalau kau tak mau mati, lagi pula. "

setelah mengatakan hal itu naruto menutup matanya, ia lalu menggerak tangan kirinya untuk memegangi dagu si pria.

" maaf saja, kau sudah membuatku kesal dan karena kejahatan yang telah kau perbuat padaku, dengan terpaksa aku akan membunuhmu "

lalu setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung menarik dagu si pria dengan cepat bersamaan dengan itu ia menarik tenggorokan pria itu, sampai - sampai.

 **klek**

suara retakan tulang terdengar dan tentunya suara tersebut berasal dari leher saito yang kini telah bengkok, hingga seketika membuat pria itu tak sadarkan diri.

naruto hanya menatap tubuh dari pria itu dengan dingin hingga ia mengingat bahwa ia tengah membeli sebuah minuman.

ia lalu mengambil minuman kaleng tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai, seolah - olah tidak terjadi apa - apa sebelumnya.

bahkan ia tidak takut, akan ada saksi yang melihatnya, lagi pula jika ada yang melihatnya pun tidak apa, toh nanti keluarga akan mengurus kasus inu.

naruto meninggalkan tubuh saito sendirian diatas jalanan beraspal yang dingin, melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk pulang tanpa menengok sama sekali pada pada tubuh saito.

" argh... "

namun lagi - lagi langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika mendengar asal teriakan dari tempat tergelataknya tubuh saito.

naruto mengira jeritan itu berasal dari saito, namun ketika ia menengokan wajahnya kebelakan tak di temukan tubuh saito, melainkan yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya adalah sebuah genangan darah.

dan darah itu bukan darah milik saito, karena naruto telah memastikan sendiri, tidak ada satupun darah yang mengalir dari lehernya, lagi pula juga jika dia mengeluarkan darah pun, pastinya keluar dari mulutnya, namun tak akan menggenang seperti itu.

penasaran akhirnya memenuhi pikirannya, dengan berat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju genangan darah tersebut.

dan ketika telah sampai, tubuhnya berubah menjadi kaku, dan ekspresinya yang dingin kini digantikan dengan ekpresi kaget.

" tidak mungkin. "

tubuhnya lalu merosot, tatkala melihat tubuh yang tergeletak diatas genangan darah tersebut.

tubuh dari sosok yang sudah tidak asing matanya, tubuh dengan seragam siswa kuoh highschool, dan tubuh itu adalah tubuh milik sahabat dekatnya.

" issei! "

•

•

 **yeah selesai juga satu chap, maaf ya soal tadi sore banyak typo and kata - kata yang hilang, padahal di dokumen normal - normal aja, eh pas diupload malah gitu (ups malah curhat ).**

 **bye jumpa lagi di chap depan.**


End file.
